


An honor indeed

by nflove



Series: Ramifications [4]
Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Awards, Boys In Love, Cute, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nflove/pseuds/nflove
Summary: Jared Goff and Sean McVay attend the NFL Honors





	An honor indeed

**Author's Note:**

> I know the timeline is off and some of the factual details, but I really wanted this to happen. I'd love any feedback!

It was the night of the NFL Honors. It was being hosted at a classic theater in downtown LA. Players and coaches were pulling up in limousines to walk the red carpet in front of the theater as various sports newscasters spewed questions in every direction, each one hoping to capture some delicious snippet of gossip that could be spun into an article. Jared deftly navigated his way through the crowd, hoping to get inside and away from the incessant buzz of cameras and media. Just before stepping into the theater lobby, he glimpsed Sean emerging from a black car. He was dressed in a sleek navy suit and Jared flashed him a small smile before ducking indoors. Sean would have to deal with the media for some time; he’d catch him later.

Jared slipped through the lobby managing to avoid most of the cameras. The media presence seemed to fade, the deeper into the building he went. He wanted a moment of peace before the awards began. Sean had been nominated for Coach of the Year, and even though Sean would never admit it, this was a big thing for him. He cared about his work deeply and award or no award, Jared sincerely hoped Sean understood the impact of his coaching. 

Once in the theater, Jared stopped by the entrance and leaned his head on the soft, ornamented wall. There was something mystical to it – this grand room lined with velvet seats in front of a wide stage shrouded in thick curtains, which purveyed an air of status and majesty rarely seen on the football field. It was funny almost, coming to a place like this to celebrate intensity, sweat, mental toughness, brutality and exertion. The room was mostly empty, though a few players had taken their seats early, probably similarly motivated to escape the crowds swarming outside. 

As Jared stood, taking it all in, Sean slipped in through the back of the theater and joined Jared by the side entrance.

“Hey” he said leaning on the wall beside Jared.  
Jared looked him over. Sean’s suit hugged his shoulders nicely – tight, but not too tight. The navy made his eyes look slightly bluer. A subtle effect, because Sean wasn’t flashy, but one that did not go unnoticed by Jared.  
“You look good.”  
“Thanks.” he said, biting his lip, a smile threatening to break out.  
“You nervous?”  
“Nah, season’s over. This is just…” he waved his hand dismissively. Jared’s eyes flicked across Sean’s face – jaw set, eyebrows angled ever so slightly. It was nothing like his game time nerves, but this was nervousness all right. It was a quieter, deeper kind of nerves, seeing his face was like glimpsing a little piece of what Sean valued, but didn’t tell the world. It made Jared want to hug him, but he resisted, knowing that Sean was trying to hide his nerves.

They took their seats soon after, Jared behind Sean, with some of the coaching staff and other Ram’s players. 

When the awards began, Jared relaxed a bit, getting absorbed in the spectacle of it all. He was excited for players who won rookie of the year, MVP, and other honors. Suddenly it was time for coach of the year. Jared zeroed in on Sean, sitting in front of him. He knew Sean wanted this. Sean was too humble to ever say it, but he also knew Sean deserved this.

“And the coach of the year is…”

The tension in Sean’s shoulders was visible and it made Jared clench his fists tighter.

“Sean McVay!”

“Ayyy! Let’s gooooo!” some players cheered.

Sean got up, turned back to give Jared a quick hug, and high five a few players before heading onto the stage. A broad smile broke out across Sean’s face and it made Jared smile wider. It felt right seeing Sean up there, getting the recognition he deserved.

The rest of the show progressed comfortably. The host was funny, the bits were well done, and soon the closing speeches were made. The players and coaches made their way out of the theater to find the surrounding corridors packed with hors-d’oeuvres and elaborate cocktails, an after party of sorts. Sean had gone backstage after receiving his award, so Jared texted him ‘meet me by the bathroom in 10.’

Jared wandered the halls, moving from conversation to conversation.  
At one point, Aaron Donald tapped him. “Hey man,”  
“Wassup Aaron!”  
“All good man, I’m happy for Coach McVay.”  
“Yeah me too, me too.”  
“Anyway, Imma go catch up with Gurley.”  
“Alright, see ya bro.”

Jared made his way by Odell and Jarvis Landry, Tom Brady and Julian Edelman. He gave Patrick Mahomes a quick clap on the shoulder, before heading down a side hallway. He entered the bathroom to find Sean standing in front of the sinks waiting for him. His heart fluttered a little at that. Somehow, after winning coach of the year, with hundreds of friends and reporters desperate to talk to him, Sean had arrived to their meeting place early. Could it be called loyalty? Jared didn’t know, but he found it endearing. 

He glanced at his coach through the mirror; Sean’s face was slightly flushed. He looked small, quiet – surprised to be at the center of all this. Jared ambled over and put his hands on Sean’s shoulders from behind, smoothing his suit.  
“Look at you. Coach of the year.”  
He took Sean’s hand gently and nuzzled his head into his coach’s shoulder, eyes peeping over to admire him in the mirror. Jared played with Sean’s fingers in his hand for a minute before turning his face to bring his lips to Sean’s.  
Sean stopped cold, “We can’t do this in here. Someone could come in.”  
Jared stepped back, slightly hurt despite the practicality of Sean’s statement. “Okay, well I just…wanted to say congratulations.” He gave Sean an earnest look. “It’s a big deal.”  
“Come home with me.”  
Butterflies shot into Jared’s stomach. Something about the suddenness of the request made it feel more laden with desire. He nodded slightly.

 

After wrangling their way through the crowds, coach and quarterback got into an Uber, and slowly drove out of the city center. Jared put his hand on Sean’s knee in the back seat, rubbing back and forth gently. Sean took Jared’s hand carefully and returned it to his lap. “Just…..wait.” he said softly.  
“Okay.”

When they reached Sean’s house, they walked slowly up the driveway as the Uber disappeared into the night. Sean unlocked the door and Jared followed him, both dumping their coats on a nearby chair then simultaneously looking up at each other.

Sean sighed. “Okay come here QB.” He said, playfully.  
Jared sauntered over, stopping inches from Sean’s face. Sean closed the gap between them, taking Jared’s lips in his own and wrapping his arms around Jared’s neck. Holding Sean like this felt like utter perfection. Jared had been waiting the whole night to embrace him, to kiss him, to put hands on his neck and look into his eyes from inches away. Sean lifted his feet off the ground, wrapping his legs around Jared’s waist, causing Jared to stumble backward.  
“What? QB can’t hold me?” Sean interrogated  
“I just wasn’t expecting it.” Jared laughed.  
“Just like you weren’t expecting the linemen when – ”  
“Heyyy shut up,” Jared said as they fell together onto the couch, suddenly becoming silent. Jared looked up at Sean tenderly, still in awe that this was the man he got to go home with, still amazed that this NFL Coach of the Year chose him to exchange kisses with on the coach of his beautiful LA home.  
“I’m really proud of you.” Jared whispered.  
Sean opened his mouth, then closed it, tucking his head under Jared’s neck. Jared held him close, because damn was this fool priceless.  
After a minute of silence, a quiet “You make me feel happy Jared.”  
A warmth spread through Jared’s chest, his fingers tingling, heart beating with a newfound giddiness, like he had just drank the fruit of life.  
“I love you.”


End file.
